


A Small Relationship

by FlishFlash121



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gang AU, Heavy Swearing, Just gonna go with it, Lol I don't know Ken's full name so, M/M, blood tw, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: Mark and Jack are both leaders of rival gangs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy everyone.

Mark Fischbach pulled up the hood of his black hoodie, shoving his hands into his pockets as he weaved his way through the streets of his side of town. He had somewhere to be, and he had to get there quick. He turned and took a shortcut down a broken, dingy alleyway.

In no time at all he came to a small shack, a fence separating it from the buzzing city behind him. Mark grabbed ahold of the chain links and shoved his foot in one of the holes, hoisting himself up and over the fence. Once he was over it, he pushed his hood down and took a breath, walking toward the broken down shack. Once he got there, he pushed the door open and took a few steps in. "Well, I'm here, Kjelberg. What do you want?" Mark called into the house, venturing farther into the shack.

"Get the fuck back, Blacksmith. I didn't tell you to come in," Felix stepped out of a nearby room with a small gun in hand, pointed straight at Mark's head.

The smaller man lifted up his hands and took a few steps back. "You're the one who called me out here," he responded calmly.

Felix's grip on the gun tightened. "I don't give a shit. Did you hear me say, "come in", because I sure as hell didn't say anything," he retorted.

Mark rolled his eyes and backed up until he was outside. "Are you happy, crack head?"

"Very. Now get your ass in here," the Swede unloaded the gun and threw the weapon and magazine to the side. Mark stepped inside and followed Felix to his living room, where the taller man sat down and gestured for his friend to sit. "I have something I need you to do for me," Felix said after Mark had sat down.

"Again? You know I can't do all your jobs for you, Fe," Mark replied, sitting on the edge of a seat.

"I know, but this one's important. There's a drug dealer on your side of town that's out for my ass, and you know how people on your side feel about me. Can you take care of him?" Felix leaned forward, hands clasped loosely between his legs.

Mark sighed, resting his chin on his fist. "I don't know, man… I might need something, first," he gave the foreigner a sly smirk.

"What do you need?" Felix rolled his eyes and sat back, glaring at the brown-eyed man. "And don't say money, because I'm tight with cash right now," he added, seeing the look in the American's eyes.

Mark chuckled and stood up. "Nah, I'm joking. I'll take care of him for you, Fe, don't worry one bit. I'll see you later," Mark headed toward the door.

"Later man. Close the door behind you."

\---

Back at the Blacksmith Headquarters, Mark was preparing for his job for Felix. He loaded his favorite handgun, switching on the safety for now. As he slid it into its holster, one of his most trusted advisors, Wade, joined him. "Mark, I have news," the balding man looked at the other with a serious gaze.

"What kind of news, Minion?" Mark asked, turning to him with a somewhat bored look, pulling on a pair of black leather gloves.

"You'll have to see it to believe it," he replied, turning and exiting the room.

Mark sighed and strode after the man. "Damn it Wade, I have a job to do," he replied, coming up next to him.

They eventually came to a closed door at the end of the hallway of their base. "I'm sure you're not gonna care about that shitty job when you see this," he opened the door and pushed it open to reveal Jacksepticeye, the leader a rival gang, and Mark's lover.

The Blacksmith leader did a good job of hiding his emotions as he strode into the room, crossing his arms and standing in front of the hostage. "Well, look who we have here. My favorite Irishman," he smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Go fuck yourself, Fischbach," Jack retorted, glaring at his rival.

"Wade, why don't you leave us to talk?" Mark turned to his friend and grabbed the door.

"Of course," the ghost of a smile played on his lips as the advisor exited the room, and Mark closed the door.

Once they were alone, Mark turned and kneeled next to his lover. "Jack, what happened? You're never this careless."

"Me, Robin, Watson, and MaGee got into a brawl. They beat Robin, knocked him unconscious, and when I was trying to help him, they knocked me out and I woke up here," Jack looked at his lover with sad eyes.

Mark sighed and got on his knees, to looking him in his eyes. "You know what I have to do, right?" He asked, taking his lovers hand the best he could, with the other being tied up.

"You have to beat the shit out of me to figure out my plans," Jack replied with a sad smile.

Mark nodded. "Just… don't make me beat you too bad, okay? I really don't like hurting you," he kissed his cheek softly, just below the bruising of his eye.

Jack smiled softly. "Got it," he moved his head to kiss him softly.

When the kiss broke, Mark cupped his cheek in his hand. "I'll probably be back later tonight. Act like you hate me," he stood up, then finished with, "I love you. We'll get out of this shitty town," he smiled and walked to the door.

"Love you too," Jack replied as Mark opened the door, headed for the infirmary to talk to Matt and Ryan.

When he got there, the two men were on the edge of their beds, talking to each other. Matt had a makeshift ice pack pressed to his forehead.Ryan had his shoulder wrapped up, blood staining the white cloth. "Hey guys," he pulled up a chair and sat in it, clasping his hands loosely together. "Good job today. Proud of you two."

"Thanks Mark," Matt replied, while Ryan nodded his gratitude.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Ryan asked, running a hand down his face.

"We're gonna interrogate him, find out what his plans are. And you two are gonna help me," the ghost of a smile played at his lips.

Matt furrowed his brows, moving so his left leg was resting on the bed. "We've never done that sort of thing before, are you sure?" He asked, almost instantly regretting it.

Mark got up and kicked the chair away, walking toward him. "Are you questioning me, Watson?"

The taller man shook his head rapidly. "No, sir," he said, looking up at his leader as he got closer.

"Then you and MaGee are going to help me interrogate that fucking Septiceye. 10 p, sharp. Got it?" Mark backed away a couple steps, crossing his arms.

Matt and Ryan both nodded. "Yes sir," they said in close unison.

Their leader nodded, turning to walk out of the room. "Don't you dare forget."

\---

Jack was whistling a tune when Mark, Matt, Ryan, and Ken walked into the room. "Well well well, finally decided to show up," he gave the four a sly smirk.

Mark shut the door, clearly ignoring him. "I'm going to give you a chance to give up, here and now. Tell us, in detail, what your next local operation is. If you do, I'll escort you back to your base. If you don't, well… I'm sure you know what happens after that," he smirked and crossed his arms. "What'll it be, Jackaboy?"

Jack's voice erupted in a laugh. "You're not going to get information out of me that easily, Blacksmith," he said, the laugh lingering for a few seconds.

The Blacksmith leader smiled softly. "I see. Watson, MaGee, would you like to get a few hits in on him? Since he did stab you, Ryan, I'm sure you'll want to punch him in his pretty little Irish face," he looked to his two colleagues on either side of him.

Matt cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure," he said as him and his partner loomed over the smaller man. Ryan drew his fist back and punched Jack in the face as hard as he could, a sickening crack sounding through the room. Their rival's nose had been broken. 

The Septiceye didn't get a chance to recover as Matt hit him on the other side of the face with the same intensity as Ryan had, blackening his other eye. When the captive looked at Mark, he saw a glint of sorrow that was hardened as soon as it got there. "Okay. That's enough. I want a hit too," Mark stepped forward as his colleagues stepped away.

"Do your worst, Blacksmith," Jack retorted, spitting at him as he got closer. Mark ignored him as he drew back his fist and brought it down hard on his rival, repeatedly hitting him in the same spot. Eventually, the pain became to much, and the smaller man yelled out in anguish. The redhead laughed softly. "You've gotten weaker, leprechaun," he stood up and crossed his arms. "Now. Tell us about your next local operation, or I'll be forced to use weapons to get it out of you. What'll it be?"

"Go fuck yourself," the hostage growled out, glaring at his rival.

Mark sighed, letting a hint of sadness go through. "Fine. Ken, you have the knives?" He turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"Witch one do you want?" Ken opened his jacket to reveal a row of knives, from x-acto knives to cooking knives.

"Just give me one," Mark held out his his hand, and tapped his foot as he waited for the bearded man to choose one.

"Here," he slid one out and put the hilt in his leaders palm. Mark gripped it and ran the tip of the blade along Jack's fingers, one by one.

"Thank you, Ken. Now, where should I cut first? Arm? Hands? Neck, maybe?" Mark brought the blade to the Irishman's Adam's apple, holding the tip there for a second before running it along his skin, leaving small nicks before stopping at his chest.

"Quit stalling, fucker," Jack bit the inside of his lip as Mark made a thin cut along the right side of his face.

"Is someone getting scared?" Ryan piped up from near the doorway, cupping his hands behind his back.

"Good point, Ryan. You scared, Lucky?" The American moved the knife to his hand and made small cuts on his knuckles, making the Irishman flinch in pain as the blade pieced his skin.

"Fuck you," was all he could say as Mark moved to his other hand.

Mark gave a sharp, staccato laugh. "All you can do is curse now? Yeah. You're getting scared," he moved the knife to his neck, where he made more small cuts along the side. Jack swallowed hard, trying to stay calm and collected. "Look, now he can't even talk now," Mark proceeded to rest the tip on his Adam's apple once more, adding more pressure than before. "Now, I'll give you once more chance, Septiceye. What's your next step?"

Jack sighed, clearly assessing his situation as he closed his eyes. "Me and my group were planning to rob the Edge Casino, and keep it for ourselves," he reluctantly stated.

The Blacksmith smirked, handing the knife, hilt first, back to Ken. "That's what I wanted to hear. You three, go and warn Matthias. I'll escort our dear friend back to his base," he didn't take his eyes off of Jack as his team members left the room. Once he was certain they were gone, Mark quickly untied him and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him passionately.

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him back, breaking the kiss and touching his nose to Mark's. "Before you say anything, it's okay-"

"No it's not. I could've killed you…" he hugged him tight after the Irishman had stood up.

"You were doing what you had to. Even though my plans are ruined, at least no one knows about our relationship," Jack pulled back slightly to look his boyfriend in his soft brown eyes. Mark nodded and kissed him again, holding his lover close to him.

\---

Once they were a ways away from the Blacksmith base, Mark held his hand as they walked to the Septiceye base. "I'm so sorry, babe," the taller man apologized for the umpteenth time that night.

"Mark, it's okay," Jack replied, leaning into his boyfriend.

"I was trying to act like I usually do during interrogations, but, my mind drew a blank when I saw your face…" Mark let go of his hand and put an arm around him, briefly kissing his head.

Jack smiled. "It's okay, Mark. I mean, my hands hurt like a motherfucker, but you did what you had too to protect yourself. I know how your gang feels about me, and vice versa," he said as they passed under a lamplight.

The Blacksmith nodded. "I'll get us out of here, Jackaboy. Don't worry," he pulled him closer and rubbed his arm, stopping by a run-down brick building and pulling rope out of the pocket of his hoodie. Jack smiled sadly and put his hands behind his back, allowing Mark to tie them together. "I love you, Jack," he kissed his cheek with a small smile.

"Love you too," he nuzzled his cheek before looking at his feet while Mark grabbed his hands and led him to the Septiceye base, where Minx was guarding. When she saw her leader as well as her rival, she called something into the doorway of the base, and a masked man came running out with a knife handy.

Mark smirked and laughed softly. "Here's your, "strong leader"," he said, thrusting Jack forward at the two outside.

"Get the hell off our property, Blacksmith," Minx growled as Cry cut the bindings off of Jack.

Mark held up his hands and took a couple steps back. "My pleasure. It smells like piss back here, anyways," he spun on a heel and walked to other way, pulling his hood up.

\---

When the leader got back to his base, there was no one to be seen. Not even Wade, who would usually be here to see his safe return. Mark shrugged and walked down the hall to his room, pulling his gun out of his hoodie before lifting it off his body.

Mark twisted the knob of his door open, expecting an empty room, but instead was greeted by none other than his advisor, who was standing in the middle of the room. "Mark, we need to talk," he said as he saw the confused look on his leaders face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, throwing his hoodie into the room and unloading the gun, setting the weapon and the ammo on the nearby counter.

"Matt and Ryan trailed you and the Septiceye leader. Your secrets out," he spread his arms with a sad smile. Mark's expression changing from confusion to betrayal, yelling out as he was knocked unconscious.

\---

"So, Jack…" the masked man known as Cry leaned on the doorway to his leaders room, inspecting his knife.

"Yeah? What is it?" Jack looked over to his colleague with a questioning gaze.

"Why was it just the Blacksmith leader? Where were his cronies? It was stupid of him to escort you himself," he asked, sliding his weapon back into his belt and crossing his arms.

"I don't know. They didn't talk about anything around me," he fully turned to him and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans.

"Speaking of," he pushed off the door and neared his leader before finishing with, "what did they make you tell them?"

"Our next plan… about Edge," he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Cry sighed. "I see. That sucks. I was looking forward to that. Anyways. Me and Minx think you're full of shit. There's no way he would escort you himself unless there was something going on between you two," he began to take slow steps toward Jack, who instinctively pulled out his gun and backed away.

"What are you getting at, Cry?" Jack narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowing.

"Don't play dumb with me, McLoughlin. The cat's out of the bag," he growled before quickly pulling his knife out and swiping at Jack, narrowly missing and cutting his sweater instead.

"The fuck?!" Jack aimed his gun at Cry. "Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"Stop avoiding it, Jack! You and that damn Blacksmith are seeing each other, am I right?" The masked man glared at him from under his mask, laughing softly as he saw realization and guilt shadow his leaders face. "I knew it."

"Why does it matter? It could end this petty feud between our gangs. It's time it-" he was cut off as a knife was plunged into his stomach, the tip poking out the other side. His blue eyes widened in horror as he coughed, dark red blood spraying out of his mouth as he fell to his knees.

Behind him stood Minx and Robin, their faces solemn. A bloody dagger in the woman's hand. "It's time we had a new leader. We're tired of your lies," the voice of Cry was the last thing he heard as Minx grabbed a handful of his hair and plunged the knife into his head.

\---

Mark yelled out in pain once more as a small knife was jammed into his shoulder, he balled his hands into fists, attempting to fight the ropes binding his wrists to the chair.

"I hoped that fucking hurt," Ken's words were like acid as he pulled out another knife and began to run it along his throat. "Does anyone else want to take over?" When no one stepped forward, the bearded man shrugged. "Okay. Any last words, traitor?"

Mark raised his eyes to meet with gang. "A few. I don't know what killing me is going to do. It won't make a difference. Besides… I bet they've already killed Jack. Fuck you all, and see you in hell," he spat at Ken with a glare as he grabbed a handful of his hair and positioned the knife on his chest.

"Tell Jack we send our condolences. And as for you, enjoy burning," he smiled softly and drove the knife into his heart.

Mark sucked in a breath as his body gave a shudder, a spray of blood flying out of his mouth and falling down his chin as his vision faded to black.


End file.
